Drifting Away From the Both of You
by vegg
Summary: Five years...since then Sasuke is eighteen and has been brought back to Konoha by Naruto. Sakura begins to see Sasuke in a different perspective that she had not before. rewrite... SasuSakuSai
1. You're back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything of the sort….I only own my keyboard and my fingers.

Important Note:

Hello, this is my first Naruto fanfic and I don't know if I'm copying anyone because I'm new to this anime series. Besides I think this will be my first anime story that I am writing about. So sorry if it sounds familiar to yours…but maybe we've both got the same mind or something. This is a SasuSakuSai pairing….I think that's how one would write it.

Anyway I decided to rewrite this story after noticing the death of Orochimaru…and so I'm changing it…so there will be changes now…

* * *

The story takes place after five years. Sasuke is now eighteen; Orochimaru is dead (because Sasu killed him somehow). After this event, Sasuke becomes a missing-nin. He gathers a four man team (himself included) to carry out future plans….one of them is destroying Itachi. Sasuke attempts to kill Itachi but fails. Sasuke retreats and gets separated from his team. Naruto met him on a mission somehow and brings back a battered and beat-up Sasuke. Naruto could not remember anything except the part that he found Sasuke laying in a pile of rubble. In critical condition, Sasuke was brought back to Konoha. He gets treated, interrogated, punished, jailed, tortured, quarantined, and later was put on rehab in the hospital, counseled daily by Kakashi, and constantly watched by ANBU for any sign of further connections with Orochimaru…But in Sasuke's case, he doesn't really care about all this. Naruto became livelier than ever about Sasuke being back despite the bitter past that they both shared and missed. While Sakura decided to move on because she thinks that its time to grow up.

"Hey Sakura did you hear? Sasuke-kun will be out of the hospital in a week!" Ino exclaimed happily. The pink hair kunoichi looked up from her book. "Aren't you going to see him?" Ino asked her. "It'll be like old times."

"That's good to hear." Sakura replied and then returned to reading her book. "Come on we can go visit him! I'll stop at my family's shop to grab a bouquet of roses for Sasuke-kun. Do you still want daffodils?" She teased Sakura knowing that Sakura had a thing for the white flowers.

Sakura shook her head in a polite way as a sign that she didn't want to. Realizing that her friend wasn't so enthusiastic about it; Ino replied, "What's wrong? We haven't seen him at all in five years. Don't you wonder what he might look like now?" Ino snatched the book away from her. "The hospital is open for visitors; this is our opportunity to welcome him back home."

To be honest, Sakura did want to go and see Sasuke, but she didn't think she could after all the things that Naruto went through.

You can go ahead Ino, I'll visit Sasuke later. Don't let me slow you down." Sakura said wholeheartedly. Her strange behavior surprised and confused Ino. She gently sat down next to Sakura underneath the peach tree. "You really haven't forgotten that incident have you?" The blonde haired girl asked. Sakura didn't reply.

Two years ago then they found Sasuke in Orochimaru's lair. Sakura felt that maybe he would suddenly come back to Konoha. But she never realized that she was the one who has been missing out on Naruto and Sauke's heated past. She knew nothing of it. And if she had been given the information earlier; she wouldn't have have treated Naruto the way she did during their childhood years.

Sai and Yamato-sensei had recently been added to Team 7 as substitutes for Kaka-sensei and Sasuke's place. They worked their backs off just to find Sasuke and in return; everything about finding Sasuke was in vain. She was shocked when he made the intention to harm Naruto. And Naruto whose wish at the moment was for Sasuke to return, yet Sasuke only brush Naruto's concerns away. That mission was a failure, since Naruto could not control his demon form. So they had to retreat and did not hear of Sasuke since then. Sakura realized that they never got Sasuke back, until now….he's here and had sworn to become a shinobi of Konoha once again.

"Sakura are you even listening to me?" Ino nudged her out of her thoughts. "Sorry…" Sakura replied. Ino stared at her friend and then sighed. "Hey, if you don't want to go, I won't either."

"But Ino—" Sakura tried to explain but was cut short.

"You've bloomed into a beautiful flower. No longer having silly crushes on boys, and me…well I haven't change much at all. I'm still acting alike a child, a bud that has not open yet." Ino answered. "I guess we could stop thinking about him."

"Can you believe a guy like that could attract so many girls?" The two girls look up to see Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here?" Ino immediately pointed a finger at him. Shikamaru groaned. "I'm on break, geez its not like I'm contagious or anything. Besides the Hokage-sama wants to see Sakura." Shikamaru replied yawningly. Sakura was curious. Why would Tsunade want to see her so urgently? She just left that place a few minutes ago. "What does Tsunade-sama request me for? Is the new mission?" She guessed. Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "Well isn't it obvious?" he responded. "Here I am trying to send you the message and yet even before I got here; you both were talking about it. So you should probably know what the mission is already."

His words made Sakura utter out "Sasuke?"

"But Tsunade-sama what about Naruto and Kaka-sensei? Shouldn't they be watching him?" Sakura asked the woman who was busy signing stacks of paper.

"I sent them off on an A-rank mission. You're the only one left on Team 7 who can watch over Sasuke for a while."

"When will they return?" Sakura needed to know. Tsunade did not look up from her papers. "In a couple days or so...Sai is also watching him as well." Sai? He's back from the Wave Country mission already? Sakura thought. After their failed attempt to bring Sasuke, Sai and Yamato-sensei had returned to their previous ranks. Sometimes Sai or Yamato would be replacements again on Naruto and her missions. "Sakura…" She immediately looks up the moment Tsunade said her name.

"Isn't Sasuke what you wanted? For him to come back to Konoha?" She couldn't answer her sensei after that.

"You haven't visited Sasuke at all?" Sai stood next to Sakura on the roof. "Of course I did…I went to see him at the hospital." Sakura lied. He looked at her with questioning eyes. "Are you happy that he's here?" Sai asked her. Sakura was beginning to get pissed off about why everyone keeps asking her that. Did she really show that much emotion about Sasuke in the past? She felt so embarrassed about it now. "Why do you ask?" Sakura paused. Sai knew she was a terrible liar and he did not want to get punch in the face while trying to speak his mind out loud.

"When someone that you care for returns from a long journey or someone whom you haven't seen for a long time comes back; shouldn't you spend time with them?" He implied. He continued when she did not answer. "You wanted Sasuke back so much, but now you're ignoring him." "I'm not." Sakura said.

"I have been monitoring his movements for quite some time now, and you never showed up. Only Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, the Hokage-sama, and the ANBU had spoken to him personally" said Sai.

"What about you? I thought you were going to be guarding Sasuke?" She asked the raven hair teen.

"Since Sasuke simply hates me. I just don't feel like I would want to be near him at all." Sai admitted with a small smile. "That guy doesn't know how to control his anger sometimes." Looking at his smile, Sakura sort of felt sorry about dragging Sai into Team 7's relationship. Before Naruto and she had met Sai. He was a total jerk who would disrespect Sasuke. But now they had came to accept him as a friend.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sasuke hates you Sai." Sakura said.

"Don't mention…I'm just a replacement for Sasuke on your team. Now that he's kicking again; its time for me to get out."

Sasuke stared darkly at the masked ANBU bastard outside. He laid sleeplessly on the hospital bed. Everyone is tightening security both outside and inside every night. They even put seals on windows and the outside of his door just so that he doesn't attempt to escape. Well it's not like he's going anywhere fast. His thoughts drifted off to the brutal torture and interrogations that ANBU put him through. That hurt…but it was something he will get back at them later for. His cold face remained staring at the figure outside. DanmThis particular ANBU seems to be following him for the past days. If only he had healed completely, he would have used the Sharigan to unmask that stalker's face. But for now all Sasuke wanted to do was save his chakra and rest. But before he could drift off to sleep…the door creaked open in the dark….If it was the nurse, the lights would have been turned on already. But the room was still dark and he could hear someone walking in softly. The figure walked around his bed to the side of the desk. Immediately Sasuke reached out to grab the person by the throat. He pressed the intruder against the desk causing a vase to fall. To his surprise a feminine choke was heard from the unidentified person. Sasuke dropped her to the floor and flicked on the lights.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" he demanded. Sakura sat on the ground gasping for air. With a hand over her own neck; Sakura looked away. She was still shaking from his grip. What possessed him to attack her? She was a little confused. Sasuke wanted an answer. Was she sent to assassinate him? Sasuke looked at her teary face and saw a small bouquet of daffodils in her hands …

* * *

To Be Continued…..I will update it another day….I'm beginning to love this story because later on Sakura becomes a victim in Sasuke and Sai's deadly quarrel. Who will she choose…Sai or Sasu? 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Kishimoto's stuff…I do however own this keyboard.

Bad grammars and stuff but I don't really care…

* * *

She sat there totally stunned by the burning pain in her throat. He could have torn her trachea with a simple squeeze. Sasuke stared down at the pink hair girl huddling in fear. She hadn't really change after five years…just a little taller, more mature, stronger, but other than that she seems to have feelings for him still.

He could hear her soft inhales of air. Sakura was almost completely dazed. Even if he wanted to; he could have snapped her neck in half. This wasn't the Sasuke that she once had admired...not the same one that she used to…what was that word? Was it love? Well…that part just doesn't exist in her world anymore.

Sasuke's unemotional gaze broke away from her pitiful form and he walked back to the bed. "Leave me…I don't need your sympathy." His reply was cold and firm. Still trying to soothe her throat with one hand, Sakura gingerly stood up. To her surprise she noticed the cuts on her left arm. Blood started to seep out slowly. The sound of glass crushed under her shoes. Why didn't she realize this sooner? Pieces of the porcelain vase lay shattered across the floor were evidence of what wounded her.

Childhood memories of when Sasuke backhanded the plate of apples that she gave to him, flashed in Sakura's mind. They were in this very same room…and he did it again…only this time he actually hurt her.

Ignoring the hazardous site on the floor Sakura did not dare to look at Sasuke. He will be even more relentless if she did not leave. Holding the untainted white flowers in the crook of her arm, she turned off the lights and left without saying anything.

Seeing that the room was once surrounded in the darkness of the night again; Sasuke heard the door closed and the echoes of footsteps disappearing. At least she was grateful to turn off the lights. Part of him knew that it was degrading to hurt a female, but he didn't care. They were all the same, too emotional and meaningless. He learned this from years of solitude and detaching the feelings of compassion and all those useless bonds. His only bond was with Itachi. That bastard is alive and he's out there probably nursing his wounds with the other Akatsuki members. He couldn't believe that Itachi could be that strong. If he was able to destroy Orochimaru…then why not Itachi? Was there something about Itachi that he couldn't defeat? Sasuke felt empty inside. This made him realize that everything he had done to kill that ingrate wasn't enough. Sasuke decided to rest for some more hours. He also needed to think about the next plan. How long will it take for the others to arrive? Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo. They were probably waiting for him…well he isn't going to show up soon because of the ANBU squads. Sasuke sighed heavily…what was left out there can only be gained when he get the hell out of this damn hospital. Sasuke began to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. For some reason the last thing he saw was that masked ANBU outside still watching him.

Too tired to be conscious anymore; Sasuke finally rest his eyes.

The Next Day….

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted the pink hair kunoichi at her very own doorstep. Sakura was startled by his sudden appearance but immediately changed her composure. It was best if Naruto did not know. "Good morning Naruto" she reply softly. "You and Kaka-sensei are back already?" Thank goodness. "The mission was so intense but Kaka-sensei did all the cool parts and let me guard the stupid scroll." Naruto pouted. "He keeps treating me like a kid…even when I've told him so many times that I'm eighteen." Sakura tried to laugh but the sore feeling threatened to sting her windpipe. She hoped Naruto would not notice the bruise marks.

"Hey your voice sounds funny…Do you have a sore throat Sakura-chan? See what did I told you." Naruto shook his head, "Studying too much would give you the flu." Sakura frowned at him but said nothing. Naruto notice her silence; she would have yell at him or lecture him right now about how wrong he was. But since she said nothing, this did not seem normal for her to be so quiet.

"Are you feeling okay Sakura-chan? Don't worry I'll cheer you up!"

"Naruto you don't need to. I already ate breakfast, you don't have to take to me to the Ramen—"

"I'm taking you to see Sasuke. Sorry about not letting visitors see him yet, the old hag Tsunade was still suspicious."

Naruto saw Sakura immediately back away. "What's wrong Sakura-chan? Sakura realized that Naruto did not know she had visited Sasuke the day before.

"It's nothing, you can go ahead Naruto." Sakura reassured him, "I don't really have the time."

Memories of Sasuke strangling and hitting her against the desk flashed again inside her mind. She struggle to leak out the truth that he hurt her. This would only upset Naruto even more. But for the safety of her comrade, Sakura kept her troubles hidden from him.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Because you've always visit him when we were kids. Isn't that right?" He gave her a playful nudge in the arm.

"If I remembered correctly, you would pick flowers to put at the side table for him. We could drop by at the flower shop to get some—"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I don't want to see Sasuke." _Anymore._ Sakura said clearly. "Not right now that is…you can go, okay?"

Naruto looked at her skeptically but nodded and held out a peace sign.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him you say hi!"

Sakura watched the blonde hair teenager disappeared from her house.

"Ja-ne Sakura-chan!" he yelled back.

She smiled to show him her compassion, but inside she felt hurt.

The slight warmth of the morning sun grazed over the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to find the same masked ANBU from last night sitting near the corner of the room. He was staring back at Sasuke. The clock struck eight in the morning. He hated it when people watch him sleep. Why don't they mind their own business? The urge to beat down the ANBU guard would be a cinch but he will have to remember that he is still the enemy here. One wrong move and a mob of Konoha shinobi will be there to restrain him in an instant. Which, Sasuke didn't mind because he would still beat them anyway. All he had to do is play along with them for now. Sasuke's impatience began to show when the ANBU member did not leave the room. He hated to converse with them and they in return don't want to talk to him either. "Don't you have a mission to do besides wasting your time here?" Sasuke glared at him. The ANBU member shook his head like a child. In annoyance, Sasuke turned his attention away to look at the window. His eyes caught a certain happy fox boy entering the hospital. Naruto was coming.

"The answer to your question would have been yes…but the moment you attacked Sakura-san…I came to realize that you're not fit to be on your own yet."

The ANBU's sudden words brought Sasuke's attention back to him. He remembered this guy had been watching him from the roof top.

"A friend or foe…she could have been sent to assassinate me." Sasuke said.

The ANBU member unveiled his mask and the face of Sai stared back at Sasuke. He should have known. "So…I realize it's my replacement that's been watching me all along." The Uchiha gave a cold remark. Sai stared at Sasuke with almost the same matching black eyes. Both had pale skin, same colored hair, but what makes them both different is their heart. One is willing to change, and other wants to fall into the darkness. No, the other has been tainted with darkness.

Sai was the first to break the silence.

"You already knew it was Sakura before you attacked her."

Silence filled the room once again. Sai didn't expect the Uchiha to answer; the evident was shown on his face.

A cruel smirk began to form from the corner of Sasuke's lips.

"So I did…"

"She was only trying to bring flowers for you."

"I don't need her care." The bedridden raven-hair replied. "It is Sakura's custom to flowers with no roots…which causes them to wilt and die…I don't like it."

"No one witness your act besides me." Sai said to him. _Stubborn as always aren't you, Sasuke Uchiha._

"This will go as a violation on behalf of your release if I report that you had injured one of Konoha's shinobi." Sai warned him. Yet Sasuke just stare at him with more boredom.

"What are you going to do then? Tell the Hokage to come and announce my execution? Just because I created a few bruise marks on Sakura." Sasuke stated, "Isn't that what all ANBUs do? Kiss the floor that the Hokage walks on."

Sai was about to say more but Naruto burst in with Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, and Hinata.

Their ridiculous scene of numerous flowers, gifts, a welcome-back balloon, and fruit baskets had made both Sai and Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"How are you Sasuke!" They all enthusiastically shouted. "WELCOME BACK!"

"Say hello to the camera!!!" Naruto flashed the camcorder into Sasuke's face.

Sakura healed her injured throat with a small amount of chakra. She had already healed the cuts on her arm the night before.

_Sasuke? Did you intended to hurt me…or did you do it by accident?_ She didn't really know why but for some reason that night…it seems like he only hurt her for self-defense. She could not blame him…because some of the feeling she felt for him still remains.

"I wanted you to go back to the same way you are." She felt stupid talking to herself.

"I know I have moved on but now that you're back…I don't want to anymore." Again she struggled to find the truth inside of her. To care and have feelings for Sasuke or to move on and regard him as just a comrade? Whatever it was…Sakura had made her final decision. All the pain, sadness, and all the uncontrollable emotions hidden inside of her finally decided to erupt. She will no longer care for Sasuke. Not just because of that incident, but because they were not children anymore. They were now shinobis of Konoha and she must stop thinking of him in order to fulfill her purpose. So the next time they meet, Sakura swore that she won't be the one to be taken down easily.

A week passed by and Sakura was ready to learn a new jutsu...according to her previous studies; the

technique will require a lot of concentration not just physically but emotionally, and spiritually as well.

After six exhausting hours, she wasn't able to control it, and Tsunade decided to give her the day off.

"There is no need to fell disappointed. Even I had trouble mastering this technique when I was younger.

Keep practicing your chakra flow for tomorrow." Tsunade said to her. Sakura bowed her head in

reply. She was too tired to say anything. Of all the previous jutsus Tsunade taught her, some are very

tedious…but Sakura had faith that she will overcome this one too. Walking out of the building, Sakura

looked at the clock, it was 7:27 p.m. The sun was beginning to set. Today the sky blended in blue,

yellow, orange, and pink. She couldn't help but stop to admire the day. If only a scenery like that

would last forever. She had seen many beautiful horizons before, except today this one was perhaps the

most stunning so far. Caught in the calmness of her thoughts about the horizon; Sakura did not see a

blonde hair boy waving and running towards her.

"Hey Sakura-chan I came to walk you home! Look who I brought." He excitedly stops about

two feet from her.

Sakura smiled and said hi too. She looked behind Naruto and saw the dark haired Uchiha trudging

behind with hands in his pockets. Her mind felt like someone kicked her. Why is he here?

Wasn't he supposed to be watched by ANBU?

Naruto saw the confused look that Sakura gave Sasuke and realized that she wanted an

explanation. "You do remember that Sasuke is being dispatch from the hospital today. Right

Sakura?"

She felt her head being kicked again. Oh that's right…it was Ino who told her that…..and she

completely forgot.

"Yes I do remember." Sakura rubbed a hand over her forehead. "Sorry about my forgetfulness

today." She apologized.

"Glad to see you again Sasuke." Sakura tried to smile. The greeting sounded more like her old

self.

When she use to constantly bug him to go on dates.

"Hmm." He grunted without looking at her.

The fox-boy noticed their word-lacking conversation. _What's with her?_ He didn't want to ask

why she was so quiet about Sasuke.

Then Naruto gathered a conclusion. Maybe Sakura is so happy about

Sasuke that she could not respond. Yeah…that had to be it.

Naruto broke up the silence.

"Let's go eat ramen together." The fox boy joyfully linked arms between Sakura and Sasuke.

He wanted them to lighten up instead of feeling stoned.

Sakura tried to protest and Sasuke pulled away. He muttered something about being an idiot.

"I'm too tired Naruto I want to go home." Sakura said. The fox-boy rubbed the back of his

head with one hand.

"Okay Sakura-chan…you coming Sasuke?" They turned to look at him.

"Why not…" the Uchiha mumbled. Naruto was assigned to watch him anyway. It's not like he

Had anywhere to go. ANBU is still hot on his trail.

A few minutes later, they dropped Sakura off at her house and said their good byes….well only

Naruto. Sasuke just stood by the porch steps without anything to do except kept his calm

attitude.

Sakura waved good bye to Naruto and closed the door. She had a long day and right now she

needed some sleep Sakura noticed that her parents weren't home. Oh well, they went to visit

some relatives for a few weeks. Since their daughter was old enough to take care of herself

now; Sakura was put in charge of the house. She was all alone with no company except

maybe her mother's tank of goldfishes.

Sakura walked upstairs to her room and entered it. It was just where she left it. Home sweet

home…

She was still stunned about what happened today. Sasuke was finally out of the hospital. After

all these years he is suddenly back. She sat on her bed in deep thought. What will he plan to

do next? Orochimaru no longer haunt the planet now that Sasuke had defeated him. Memories

of his cursed seal appear in the back of her mind.

Wait, does he still have that cursed seal or did it disappear?

So in the end Sasuke was able to defy Orochimaru…just because he wanted Itachi to die. But

since the rumors say Itachi is still alive…will Sasuke leave Konoha again? There are so many

questions that pondered continuously in her mind about him. Sakura did not want Naruto to

feel bad either. Sasuke meant so much to Naruto. As much as

she knows; Naruto regards Sasuke as a brother. She couldn't blame the fox-boy….growing up

with no one to hold on to. Until Sasuke entered their lives…and she was so foolish about it too.

Yeah she'd always ignore Naruto, announce crushes, and scheduled dates for Sasuke. He did

not want to do anything with her

every time she asked. He openly admitted that she was weaker than Naruto….he didn't even

listen to anything she said on the day when he left for power. Sometimes he only agrees with

her when she does something good on a mission…but never compliments her on how she

looks or what she was feeling.

Sakura guess that she was acting like a spoiled brat for him…maybe that's why he didn't like

her because she talked too much, and get in his way.

Sakura changed into her pajamas, which consists of a t-shirt and shorts. The room was very

warm and she hated to feel sweaty while sleeping.

"Sasuke…please stay for good." Sakura mindlessly said in her sleep. She wanted him to stay

not for her…but for the sake of Konoha, the Uchiha clan, and Naruto.

**Somewhere far away...**

"He's in Konoha?" Itachi said with no surprise. The news from Zetsu did not alarm him at all.

"So my little brother is still accepted by the village. They need him anyway…he is after all the

only Uchiha left to carry on the bloodline."

"As expected from you Itachi…you don't care about a single thing at all." Kisame replied from

the far corner of the room.

"So tell me, was your little brother more challenging or is he still weak?"

To their surprise, Itachi actually smiled.

"He was able to wound me…but not enough to kill me." He rolled up the sleeve of his arm to

reveal the scars that his little brother engraved him.

"I've never seen you wounded before…only see you get fatigued but never cut or sliced." The

voice of the Akatsuki leader had spoken out.

"You look eager to fight him again. I can see it in your eyes Itachi." He stared at the youngest

member of the group. Itachi just looked away. "No…he isn't strong enough to kill me off just

yet."

* * *

To be continued on the next chapter…..

Sai or Sasu?

Sorry for bad grammars and spelling etc….


	3. Watching you

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Next morning...**

Sakura walked into the Hokage's office for resuming her lessons. She had a good sleep and a

nice

breakfast before Naruto drag her to the ramen shop. He wanted her to spend some time with

him and

Iruka-sensei before he goes off on another mission with Kaka-sensei again.

"I asked if Sasuke could come but Kaka-sensei and Ero-Sannin said that he had to stay

because of the ANBU and obaa-chan's orders. It's not really fair!" Naruto pouted. His cheeks

were puffy indicating that he was stilling chewing.

"Welll rules are rules Naruto." Sakura tried to calm him.

"Kaka-sensei had always spent time with Sasuke when we're kids…and now he doesn't want

to…hehad to always take me along now." Naruto complained.

Iruka and Sakura laughed.

"Don't you remember that no matter what the mission is…a shinobi must carry it out fully?"

Iruka pointed his chopsticks at Naruto.

"Yeah I know…but I want Sasuke to come too."

"Enough Naruto…Sasuke can't go." Tsunade appeared inside the ramen shop. This startled the

Fox boy and he almost choked from eating. Iruka and Sakura were startled as well.

"Tsunade-sama!" The pink haired kunoichi replied, "Sorry for not coming…Naruto wanted me

to—"

"Yes I know…that's why I came here." The fifth said.

Sakura looked down at her bowl of ramen.

"I'm not angry Sakura." The blonde woman gave her a smile.

"Obaa-chan! Why do you have to make such a scary entrance?" Naruto frowned.

"Now, now Naruto…don't address the Fifth like that." Iruka warned.

"But I almost died Iruka-sensei! It would sound so humiliating that I, the great Uzumaki

Naruto will go down in history as never becoming a Hokage or accomplishing anything

special…all because old hag Tsunade scared me to death by causing me to choke on

ramen…which happened to be my very own favorite food…The very same food that will

become national once I become Hokage." Sakura and Iruka stifled their laughter as Tsunade's

eye twitched.

"Oops…look at the time." Naruto nervously glanced at his wrist….which contained no watch at

all.

"Kaka-sensei must being waiting for me. Thanks a lot for making me lose track of time

Tsunade baa-chan….later everyone!" He ran off before the Fifth completely lost it.

"That little piece of crap." Tsunade scowled.

The sun rose in the sky and the early rooster crowed in Konoha. It was yet again another

warm beautiful morning. Sakura sat on the steps of the Uchiha manor waiting for him to come out. At the moment, her mind was clouded with things that she wished to stop thinking

about. Uchiha Sasuke the avenger. Uchiha Sasuke the traitor to Konoha whom she was

assigned to keep an eye on. She had decided since then that he is only an assignment to

look after. But that feeling of loneliness won't leave…why does it continue to stay? She

couldn't explain it at all. There was always that same longing

that still dwells deep in the back of her heart. For these few years she still yearns for his

affections it seems. Feh…as if he will ever have any.

The more she thinks about him...the more confused and angry she becomes. Did she hate

him? Yes.

Does she want him to leave again? No. Putting Team 7 back together will never be the same.

Naruto can adjust to Sasuke right away, but for her…it will take much longer…

Sakura ignored the warm breeze that touched her hair. She will take care of Sasuke and she

will carry out her mission just like any other.

Besides, it was unpredictable when Sasuke will turn against Naruto and them. The idea of

being so close to him…watching him and monitoring him…kind of scares her. If she was twelve

again….doing this with Sasuke, she would absolutely be all over him. Pink-hearted eyes,

tending to his every need,

providing words of appreciation, and gifts. But that was not her anymore. This time she will

have to be serious and more mature…because Sasuke is a symbol of danger to her village.

She can't forgive him for what he had done. Even though Sakura had her monstrous strength

and new jutsus; Sasuke would still be able to defeat her in a way that no one could. He had

already shown how ruthless he can be.

Even if you look at him, you can tell it in his posture and his face. There was this aura around

him that just seems to tell people to back off. She rubbed her eyes and tried not to think

about it. But the memories come back anyway.

Two years ago, he almost killed her if Yamato-sensei had not intervened. (manga chapter

309) Sakura

still remembered the shaky feeling in her chest when the team captain was impaled by

Sasuke. If it werher, Sakura would have suffered a life-threatening wound…possibly leading to

death. She promised herself during that time to show Sasuke her true power. After he had

been away from so long, he did

not see how much she has changed. But what was there to prove anyway? He would never

acknowledge her.

Then there was Naruto who was always trying to catch up to Sasuke. She remembered the two boys

sparred when they were younger. It was for training and she would always be cheering for Sasuke and

nag at Naruto. That was normal because they never did anything that would involve death. The first

time she saw them actually fight with hatred, it happened when Sasuke was at the hospital…she

brought apples for him that day. He was quiet as always…never questioning her advances, while she

was too stupid to notice how much he loathes her presence. Until the moment Naruto entered the

door…Sasuke wanted to fight him. She never saw this side of him before. From the looks of it; she

remembered those cold and malicious eyes of Sasuke's sharigan. Red as blood. When they fought on

the hospital roof; for the first time…..she felt it was wrong. Sasuke never really used his sharigan when

facing Naruto…so why did he activate it? Their punches and kicks turned violent. With each hit, she

wished for it to stop. It didn't look like sparring…they were trying to hurt each other….especially

Sasuke. Since she felt weak….pathetic…and ignored…Sakura did the only thing that she could to

stop. She ran towards them when they were about to hit each other with their chidori and rasengan….

At age sixteen when she, Naruto and the others finally found Sasuke. He had changed immensely.

Sasuke was not moved by any of their words of going back. His soul showed no intention of returning.

She couldn't say anything except his name because it has been so long. Sasuke however appeared at

Naruto's side and attempted to kill the fox-boy. That was the second time she had witnessed him

wanting to hurt Naruto. She remembered him saying that he had no bond with anyone except Itachi.

That sort of killed her hopes for bringing him back. But now it will be different…it will be.

'So when will he be ready?' She directed this question to no one but herself. The truth was that when

Sakura first arrived at Sasuke's house; she didn't bother to knock or enter at all. Instead she came and

just sat there on the Uchiha steps because she didn't want Sasuke to get the wrong idea of her being

another fangirl. Once when they heard of Sasuke's return; fangirls had been banging on his door and

offering him gifts that no man would believe a woman could spoil them to such a level. Of course his

house was bombarded with presents and fangirl mail. She wondered if he even bothered to read them.

Plus, knocking on his door will make her feel like her childish years. The old naïve Sakura would have

fainted and jumped at this very opportunity to spend time with Sasuke. She would have brought a

thousand things for his every need. Feed him food and care for him like she used to.

Sakura looked up as the door opened and Sasuke walked out wearing a dark blue shirt and black

pants that stop below his knees. His Konoha head protector rested in his pocket. Sasuke stood there,

a bit annoyed and surprise that Sakura was waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" his eyes suspected her.

"I was assigned to watch you Sasuke." Sakura said, not looking at him. His eyes seemed to bore upon

her hiding face. Sasuke frowned; she reminded him of that Hyuga girl…the one who always look at

Naruto in a timid weird way.

"Hmm…." He muttered and walked off into the path. He did not care if she followed or not. But

Sakura knew the cue and just walk after him. He was free to do whatever he wanted except cause

havoc or escape. "Where are you going?" Sakura realized when they came across the forest part of

Konoha. He didn't answer her but gave sort of angry glare. Didn't she know that this place was his

training ground? Well by the looks of it, the prude never came to see him or Naruto spar at all. That's

why she doesn't recognize this area.

"I train here." Sasuke stated simply.

Sakura hesitated thinking that he was just trying to fool her. But then she remembered that the old

Sasuke would not act like that. Sakura just nodded and stood there not really knowing what to expect.

When the wind brushes the trees; the leaves detached themselves and dance around the forest. Shades

of the trees hid the sun's rays but not enough to darken the under story. Sakura thought this was a very

good place to train. It almost….fits Sasuke's personality. _Sasuke?_ She turn to see him and his shadow

disappear deeper into the woods. "What is he up to?" Sakura said to herself. She hated it when

someone leaves like that. _Wait Sasuke! Come back here…where are you going? _She wanted to say

this to him. But that sounded too whiny. Instead, Sakura just followed his trail.

This is very much like him…he would always leave like that without warning…if she remembered

correctly.

"So you finally decided to watch him?"

Sakura stopped and followed the voice coming from a tree.

"Sai-san?"

She was surprised.

"Top of the morning to you too." The masked shinobi nodded. He fell off the tree and walk towards her.

"I was beginning to think you will never come." Sai said. Sakura just shrug softly.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to leave all the work up to you." She apologized.

"So why are you trudging so slowly behind him? You don't seem to be too happy."

Said Sai skeptically.

"You saw us?" she replied. It was hard to predict what his expression was behind that mask.

"Every day I stay hidden and wait for Sasuke to get out of his house and then the same

routine of following him happens all over again…until this morning…you showed up. Let's say I

was glad because I couldn't stand watching him from dawn to dusk."

"You mean…you did not monitor him side by side?" Sakura asked.

She could tell that Sai was giving her an annoyed look.

"That's Naruto's job. Like I had said before….the guy just hates me. I don't even want to be

near him in person. Besides…I've never tried to befriend him. He would just push me farther

away."

"But that's not really fair…" She said. Sai was a capable friend…why can't Sasuke accept him?

Sai seemed to notice her thoughts.

"Don't think about it Sakura-san…you and Naruto are his former comrades. He has never met

me…so I don't have a place in your team."

"Aren't you bothered, to be excluded?" Sakura asked him.

"No…I don't feel anything…its nice to be alone sometimes." He answered.

_Alone?_ Why do some people want to be like that? Its very painful…isn't it? She hated it when

He mentions about solitude. It's been two years since she and Naruto knew Sai. Though their

first impression of him was rude and conceded; the more they get to know him…the deeper

the friendship becomes. Sakura didn't know why but when Sasuke was not here. Sai was the

one to cheer Naruto up. But it still doesn't feel the same without Sasuke. Unlike him, Sai was

more accepting and less ignorant. She swore they could have been brothers.

'_You're almost like Sasuke?_' Sakura thought…_'But somehow….you're different.'_

* * *

And to be continued sorry for bad grammar and spelling. 


End file.
